


palmetto state's christmas carol

by vanorablath



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Christmas, Multi, One Shot, konstelacja musisz przeczytac aftg, święta wśród lisów
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 13:52:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17684711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanorablath/pseuds/vanorablath
Summary: "Rodziny się nie wybiera, Neil." czyli chaotyczna  wigilia wśród Lisów.





	palmetto state's christmas carol

Promienie słoneczne ogrzewały ich rumiane poliki, gdy wysiedli z samochodu i ruszyli piątką w stronę galerii handlowej. Opatuleni wełnianymi szalikami i rękawiczkami na dłoniach, pośpiesznie truchtali w kierunku drzwi wejściowych by jak najszybciej dostać się do środka i skrócić swoje męczarnie. Odległość od pojazdu do budynku nie należała do najdłuższych na świecie, ale mieszkańcy Karoliny Południowej nie byli przyzwyczajeni do tak niskich temperatur pod koniec grudnia. Rano, gdy Neil wychodził z pokoju w rozpiętym płaszczu, został zbesztany przez swojego współlokatora i siłą nałożono na niego czapkę, i szalik, bo trzy stopnie pojawiające się na termometrze nie zachęciły go do zmiany stroju. 

Świąteczny szał zakupów trwał w najlepsze, a część chłopców wcale nie miała ochoty tutaj być, nie rozumieli idei dawania komuś prezentu na święta, tym bardziej, że narażeni byli na tłumy ludzi w różnym wieku i z różnym nastawieniem. Tegoroczne święta miały być pierwszymi wspólnymi świętami drużyny Lisów, a Renee wpadła na pomysł by każdy wylosował komu ma zrobić prezent. Większość była tą myślą podekscytowana, nie licząc Kevina i Aarona, którzy kilkakrotnie przeklęli pod nosem. Neilowi pasował ten układ; wylosował Matta, dla którego już kilka dni wcześniej zamówił sweter online, w którego wyborze pomogła mu Dan. Jak dziewczyna stwierdziła: "Mam taki sam, tylko w innym kolorze, będziemy się uzupełniać.". Dzisiaj przyjechał jednak po prezent dla zupełnie innej osoby— Andrew. 

Były to ich pierwsze wspólne święta, a Neil nigdy nie był dobry w kupowaniu prezentów. Nigdy nikomu nie musiał kupować prezentu. Ale czuł, że te święta będą wyjątkowe i był szczerze podekscytowany ideą wspólnie spędzonego czasu w gronie rodziny przy jednym stole. Największą zmorą był właśnie prezent dla tej jednej, najważniejszej osoby, ale chłopak pocieszał się myślą, że Andrew prawdopodobnie sam męczył się jeszcze z upominkiem dla niego. Nie mógł być w większym błędzie, ale skąd miał wiedzieć, że blondyn przygotował prezent dla niego już dawno temu? Przyjechał z nimi do towarzystwa i żeby pomóc Aaronowi z prezentem dla Katelyn i Allison. Chciał również pośmiać się z nieudolności swojego chłopaka i wiru stresu, w który powoli wpadał.

— Ja i Andrew idziemy tutaj, a wy?— Spytał Aaron i wskazał na sklep z damską bielizną. Nicky wyraźnie się skrzywił i pociągnął Neila w stronę głównej hali, a Kevin nie wiedząc co ze sobą począć, ruszył za nimi. Andrew przewrócił oczami i mruknął pod nosem.

— Jak Nicky będzie wybierał prezent dla mnie, to nie przyjdę. 

Minęli alejkę ze słodyczami, ubraniami, zabawkami, narzędziami mechanicznymi, alkoholem (tam trochę postali), a aktualnie Kevin i Neil stali znudzeni obok Nicky'ego, który entuzjastycznie przeglądał paczki z bombkami i nałożył jasnemu brunetowi opaskę z zielonymi różkami renifera. Ten w końcu westchnął zmęczony i zdjął dekorację z głowy.

— Co ja mam mu niby kupić, szalik?— Spytał znużony do granic możliwości Neil, powoli tracąc cierpliwość i ochotę na jakiekolwiek święta. Nieważne ile by szukał, nie byłby w stanie znaleźć odpowiedniego prezentu dla Andrew.

— Tak! Z waszymi inicjałami, jak romantycznie!— Wykrzyknął Nicky i ostentacyjnie położył dłonie na swoich policzkach, wzdychając głośno.

— Na dupie sobie wytatuuj wasze inicjały.— Sarknął Kevin, na co Neil przewrócił oczami. Żaden z nich nie pomagał, a on sam miał dość. Co chciałby dostać Andrew? Gdyby chłopak się go wprost o to zapytał, uzyskałby odpowiedź: "nic". Chciał by było to coś niesamowitego i niepowtarzalnego, ale jednocześnie nie zamierzał przesadzać z ekstrawagancją prezentu. 

Wziął do ręki pudełko ze światełkami, by sekundę później je odłożyć i ruszył dalej, zostawiając przyjaciół za sobą. Stanął na przeciwko półki z butami i złapał się za brodę, dumając. Zastanawiał się nad kupnem halówek, które blondyn niszczył z taką łatwością. Tyle, że buty nie były ani niesamowite, ani niepowtarzalne. Neil nigdy nie byłby w stanie znaleźć prezentu, który oddałby jego wdzięczność w stronę chłopaka.

— Ten model jest wytrzymały, ale trochę za duży rozmiar. Trzeba poszukać mniejszego.— Kevin podał mu do ręki wspomniany but i zaczął przeszukiwać kartony. Chłopak przechylił głowę i zaczął wpatrywać się w obuwie.

— Czy buty to nie jest za banalny prezent?— Pomyślał głośno i wzdychając, odłożył białego buta z powrotem na szafkę.

— Wymyślasz, Neil. Gdybyś dał mu plastikowy scyzoryk, on i tak byłby zadowolony.— Pocieszył go Nicky i zaśmiał się cicho na myśl o Andrew trzymającym mały plastikowy nożyk.

Ale Nicky miał rację, Neil mógłby dać blondynowi cokolwiek, a ten i tak byłby maksymalnie zadowolony. W te święta nie musiał się martwić czy Neil jest bezpieczny, a sam nie przeżywał katuszy. Chyba o nic więcej nie mógł już prosić.

— Owiń się wstążką i siebie mu daj.— Neil rzucił Kevinowi ostrzegawcze spojrzenie i warknął.

— Dlaczego tak właściwie tutaj jesteś? 

— Bo nie mam ochoty pomagać Abby w przygotowywaniu potraw. Staje się całkiem nieznośna w kuchni. 

Neil pozostawił to bez odpowiedzi i ruszył dalej. Było niesamowicie dużo ludzi, a on powoli zaczynał czuć się jak w klatce. Próbował zwalczać stare nawyki, większości dość płynnie i naturalnie się pozbył, ale nie mógł nic poradzić, że jego wzrok od razu zaczął szukać wyjścia i blond czupryny. Poczuł szturchnięcie w ramię, a potem usłyszał szybkie przeprosiny, gdy jakiś mężczyzna w popłochu go minął, szukając swojego dziecka. Rozejrzał się wokół siebie, ale dostrzegł tylko mnóstwo świątecznych ozdób, dekoracji, światełek i ten cholerny pośpiech, w którego wirze kiedyś żył. Ucieczka, ucieczka, ucieczka. Gdyby nie Lisy, teraz prawdopodobnie też by uciekał, nie myśląc o nikim innym niż sobie samym.

— Neil!— Donośny krzyk Nicky'ego wyrwał go z transu, a on odwrócił się w poszukiwaniu źródła dźwięku. Chłopak wyprzedził go jednak i objął ramieniem, przyciskając mocno do swojej klatki piersiowej.— A może jednak szalik?

Wraz z pstryknięciem palców szatyna, u jego boku pojawił się Kevin, trzymający puchowy czarny szalik z drobnymi świątecznymi wzorkami na końcach. Wydawał się cholernie długi i co najważniejsze— ciepły. A tegoroczna zima zapowiadała się mroźnie.

— Pomyśl tylko, to praktyczne, wygodne, ogrzewające, a przede wszystkim— Nicky wziął chwilę na głębszy oddech.— Andrew będzie w nim pływał, a tylko dostając taki prezent od ciebie, nikogo nie zabije.

Neil wziął do ręki materiał, który swoją miękkością wygładził mu dłonie, a wszelkie zmartwienia odgonił. Jeśli blondyn będzie chodził w takim szaliku, stanie się najwygodniejszą poduszką z jaką kiedykolwiek do czynienia miał Neil. Westchnął głęboko i obejrzał go z każdej strony.

— Chyba się nada.— Mruknął cicho i nadal niepewnie spojrzał w stronę kas, do których prowadziły niekończące się kolejki.

— To super, chodźmy zapłacić i spadamy.— Powiedział Kevin i ruszył w stronę najkrótszej linii.

— Ale ja nadal nie kupiłem prezentu dla trenera?— Odrzekł zaskoczony Nicky, a po chwili machnął na przyjaciela ręką i razem z Neilem ruszyli na dział z ubraniami.

— Czasem mam wrażenie, że o garderobę trenera trzeba dbać bardziej niż o twoją.— Mruknął pod nosem do niższego chłopaka i westchnął głęboko przeglądając ciepłe bluzy. Po czterdziestu minutach niezdecydowania, w końcu udało im się za wszystko zapłacić i spotkać z usatysfakcjonowanym Aaronem i podejrzliwie patrzącym na torbę swojego chłopaka Andrew. Powrót do samochodu był szybki, a do akademika jeszcze szybszy. Każdy indywidualnie zaczął pakować prezenty i przygotowywać się do kolacji, która miała odbyć się za dwa dni. Niecałe dwa dni do istnego szaleństwa.

*

— Miło z waszej strony, że przyprowadziliście tu swoje tyłki tak późno, ale akurat zdążycie pomóc dziewczynom w nakrywaniu stołu i ubieraniu choinki.— Warknął Wymack w stronę męskiej części drużyny, wiążąc przy okazji dopiero co założony krawat i wpuszczając ich do środka. Matt jako pierwszy położył swój prezent pod nieubranym jeszcze drzewkiem i przywitał się z Dan krótkim pocałunkiem. Neil niepewnie położył dwa zapakowane upominki obok tych przyjaciela i podszedł do dziewczyn, komplementując ich stroje i rozglądając się po pomieszczeniu, które przystrojone było przeróżnymi dekoracjami; najbardziej dominujące były jednak wszędzie poumieszczane światełka. W powietrzu roznosił się zapach jedzenia, pomieszany z dużą ilością cynamonowych świeczek, których przyjemny aromat docierał do nozdrzy każdego w pokoju. Nicky wraz z bliźniakami ruszyli w stronę kuchni, by po chwili zacząć przynosić talerze i dania. Reszta powyciągała z kartonów ozdoby i wspólnie rozpoczęli ubieranie choinki. Neil poczuł ekscytację i przez chwilę zawstydzenie, gdy złapał się na głupim uśmiechaniu się podczas wieszania bombek. Nie kontrolował tego jednak, były to jego pierwsze święta, na których nie odczuwał żadnego bólu czy strachu, a tylko i wyłącznie szczęście. 

Kevinowi szybko znudziło się rozplątywanie światełek, więc pomógł pozostałej trójce w rozkładaniu zastawy. Renee szturchnęła Allison i ich głośny śmiech rozniósł się po pomieszczeniu, w którym, mimo harmidru, panowała cisza. Dziewczyny zaczęły opowiadać różne historie, a Matt wraz z Dan żartowali sobie z Neila i jego historii rodem z Grincha. Bo w końcu Neil nigdy nie lubił i nie obchodził świąt, aż do teraz. Nagle w pomieszczeniu rozległ się dźwięk tłuczonego szkła i krzyki dwóch sportowców.

— Brawo, Kevin! Stłukłeś i zniszczyłeś potrawę wigilijną, a przy okazji! Moją sukienkę! Zadowolony z siebie jesteś?— Warknęła Allison, której beżowa sukienka przesiąknęła tłuszczem, a u stóp leżała ryba i trochę porcelany. W pokoju zapanowała cisza, bo nikt nie wiedział jak to się stało, ani jak zareagować. Akurat gdy Abby przyniosła zmiotkę, Kevin jakby otrząsnął się z zarzuconej mu rzeczy i zaczął ciskać w dziewczynę piorunami.

— Miałem prostą trasę, kuchnia - salon, to TY wpadłaś na mnie w przejściu pędząc nie wiadomo gdzie!

— Szłam do toalety, kretynie!

— Było mi się nie pałętać pod stopami.— Przewrócił oczami, a Nicky postanowił załagodzić nieprzyjemną sytuację.

— Nic się nie stało, przecież. Ktoś może cię odwieźć do akademika żebyś zmieniła strój a my tu—

— Nikt nie będzie sobie teraz dupy tym zawracał.— dodał Kevin i znowu wszczęli kłótnię. Neil opadł znużony na krzesło, tuż obok Andrew, który tylko rzucił mi zirytowane spojrzenie i nagle wstał.

— Nie będą nam kurwa świąt niszczyć.— Wyciągnął z kieszeni marynarki kluczyki od swojego samochodu i pomachał nimi przed twarzą Allison, która zdziwiona zamarła i wpatrywała się w niego niezrozumiale.— Ubieraj kurtkę, zawiozę cię i się przebierzesz. Nie będziecie tych świąt psuć.

Gdy dziewczyna otworzyła usta by zwalić winę na kolegę z drużyny, w pomieszczeniu rozbrzmiały pierwsze słowa "Let it Snow", a każdy zamilkł i spojrzał w stronę Betsy, która stała przy radiu i uśmiechała się potulnie. Andrew rzucił szybkie spojrzenie swojemu chłopakowi, uśmiechnął się delikatnie i wyszedł, rzucając Allison by się pośpieszyła. Po ich wyjściu Bee zagoniła wszystkich z powrotem do roboty, a Kevin posprzątał szkody jakie wyrządził. Nicky szturchnął Neila i uśmiechnął się promiennie.

— Jak się bawisz?

— Jest...ciekawie, jak na razie.— Rozejrzał się wokół i skrzyżował swoje spojrzenie z trenerem.— Inaczej, zdecydowanie.

Przyjaciel złapał go za policzki i przyciągnął do siebie. Minęło tyle czasu, a Nicky wciąż miał problem ze zrozumieniem terminu "przestrzeń osobista". Ale Neilowi to już tak nie przeszkadzało. Codzienne życie z Lisami nauczyło go jak żyć z innymi ludźmi i jak może przekroczyć swoje bariery przy pomocy odpowiednich osób.

— Nasz Neil i jego pierwsze święta! Łezka mi zaraz poleci!

— Nie musisz płakać z tego powodu?— Zdziwił się Neil, ale po chwili cicho się zaśmiał. Tym razem wszystko było inaczej. 

Chłopak po zawieszeniu jednej z bombek podszedł do swojego trenera i przystanął obok niego, wpatrując się w przestrzeń przed sobą. Jego wzrok zaczął opadać na swoje dłonie, skubiąc nieznośne skórki przy paznokciach.

— Dziękuję.— Mimo, że nie patrzył na Wymacka, wiedział, że ten go słuchał.— Dziękuję za danie mi szansy i nie zostawienie mnie samego w tym bagnie. I za zaproszenie. I za wszystko inne, dzięki czemu tu teraz jestem. Wiszę chyba trenerowi przysługę.— Mężczyzna zaśmiał się i poklepał go po ramieniu.

— Nic mi nie wisisz, dzieciaku. Po prostu wiedz, że jesteśmy twoją rodziną.

— Dość popaprana ta rodzinka.— Powiedział ironicznie, patrząc jak Nicky gonił dziewczyny wokół choinki, trzymając pająka w pudełku po ozdobach.

— Rodziny się nie wybiera, Neil. Nieważne jaka by ona nie była.

— Ta akurat wybrała mnie.

Po dwudziestu minutach wrócił Andrew z Allison, a wszystko było już gotowe. Neil usiadł między Mattem a Andrew, który u swojego boku miał jeszcze Aarona. Kolacja minęła mu niesamowicie szybko i przyjemnie, opiekunowie przyrządzili tak pyszne dania, z którymi chłopak nie miał nawet nigdy wcześniej styczności. Nie przeszkadzały mu zwykle irytujące piosenki świąteczne lecące w tle, ani kilka nieprzyjemnych komentarz rzucanych między sportowcami. Rodzinna atmosfera, która go otaczała zagłuszyła wszystko i pozwoliła mu wczuć się w rozmowy i historie opowiadane ze śmiechem przez resztę osobników. Gdy wszyscy zjedli dania główne, a Abby przyniosła ciasta z kuchni, Dan klasnęła w dłonie i odwróciła się w stronę Neila.

— Wiem, że teoretycznie powinniśmy poczekać do jutra oraz że tobie prezent robiła Renee, a ja nie powinnam tego teraz mówić, ale chciałabym już ci dać mój prezent, bo nie wytrzymam z ekscytacji.— Neil zmarszczył brwi, a każdy mruknął zawiedziony.

— No i pięknie.— Westchnął Andrew, a chłopak rzucił mu jeszcze bardziej zmieszane spojrzenie.

— Obstawiałem, że pierwszy chlapnie Nicky albo Matt.— Powiedział Kevin, a Neil tylko zapytał czy ktoś łaskawie wytłumaczy mu o co chodzi. Wszyscy jak na zawołanie wstali od stołu, ciężko wzdychając i rzucając w stronę Dan spojrzenia pełne dezaprobaty. Chłopak wstał razem z resztą, ale tylko stanął na środku pomieszczenia w oczekiwaniu na jakiekolwiek wyjaśnienia. Pierwszy podszedł do niego Andrew i Nicky, który wręczył mu prezent. Po kolei każdy dawał Neilowi coś drobnego, życząc mu wesołych świąt.

— Niezbyt rozumiem, chyba.— Powiedział chłopak i spojrzał na wszystkie prezenty obok niego.

— Każdy dał od siebie coś małego. Miał to być drobiazg, ale niektórym chyba mylą się terminy.— Powiedziała Allison i kiwnęła głową wskazując na duże pudełko od Nicky'ego, który tylko przewrócił oczami, tłumacząc, że "to przecież jest drobiazg".

— Nadrabiamy zeszłe święta, Neil.— Wytłumaczyła mu Renee, a wzruszony chłopak poczuł, że gula staje mu w gardle. Nie wiedział jak powinien zachować się w takiej sytuacji, nie przywykł jeszcze do bycia obdarowywanym. Poczuł ciepłą dłoń na swojej, dodającą mu otuchy i wsparcia, a chłopak spojrzał wdzięcznie na Andrew i ścisnął jego palce mocniej.

— Wesołych Świąt.

**Author's Note:**

> starałam się oddać chociaż w najmniejszym stopniu jak ważne dla neila są uroczystości odkąd lisy to jego rodzina i starałam się nie odbiegać od ich charakterów ughhh cheesy mocno wyszło, ale mam nadzieję, że chociaż jednej osobie się spodoba   
> also akcja dzieje się rok po wydarzeniach w the raven king bo jestem biedną polską duszą i nie czytałam jeszcze the kings man, i hope you enjoyed it!!


End file.
